Cruel Clocks
by Manaxsavior
Summary: Just until the morning breaks and the time where we part comes, stay with me. I know it's not your style but until that time hold me like a lover would. That way I can say goodbye tomorrow with a smile. SomaxOC lemon! "Deleted scene" from My Dearest


**Cruel Clocks**

Just until the morning breaks and the time where we part comes, stay with me. I know it's not your style but until that time hold me like a lover would. That way I can say goodbye tomorrow with a smile. SomaxOC lemon!

So…I finally wrote one. It just so happened to be a SomaxOC fic with the lovely Rin, haha. Basically this takes place in the second chapter of _My Dearest_. I recommend reading that first before reading this if you're into lemons with an actual story behind them instead of a mindless fuck (I don't like those…).

This is my first published lemon so I hope you guys enjoy! I am very inexperienced with this, so I'm sorry if this seems unrealistic. Please let me know if you guys have tips for writing these! –blush-

Story: If you're too lazy to read the other partner fics, basically Rin (1st Unit Leader) is getting reassigned to foreign branches that backed up the Director's Ark Project. In otherwords, they want to kill her and make it seem like an accident or natural. Unfortunately, the Far Eastern Branch can't stop them. This fic takes place the night before she leaves and Soma (who she likes) visits her room. He gives her somewhat of a 'pep talk' (not really) and theeeeen….this happens.

I got some inspiration for the "hold me like a lover would" from Dengeki Daisy by the way…

* * *

_I can't contain the happiness I feel, but not sure why_

_These drops trickling down from my eyes are they 'tears' I'm meant to cry?_

_Then I feel, on the other side of this vast, eternal sky,_

_In time, we'll meet again._

_-Cruel Clocks, Vocaloid (JubyPhonic P)_

* * *

"Do you trust me?"

The words seemed to repeat in her mind thousands of times within the short span of time between his question and her answer. Soma's platinum blonde locks tickled her face as did his warm breath. Rin reopened her eyes when she felt his gloved hand cup her cheek before tracing her smooth lips with a fragile tenderness she knew he always possessed.

Can I believe?

Her eyes spoke the silent question, causing him to hesitate just as he began to lean down once more.

Can I believe that just for tonight we'll be lovers? Maybe even…

It was an odd feeling. Rin knew that they weren't resonating, and yet he seemed to understand. Then again, he knew her best. He knew exactly how she liked her meals. He knew she loved flowers and once dreamed of seeing a field of flora before he granted that wish. He knew how fragile their fearless leader truly was. His blue eyes softened even more, however they managed to hold a hidden passion within them. Soma continued his descent down towards her lips and, just before she felt his again he whispered a reply that almost brought her to tears.

It was their third kiss, but it was by far the best. She hadn't seen fireworks like all the gossiping girls said they saw during their favorite kiss. Instead, she felt a spark in her chest roar into a wildfire as warmth spread throughout her body. Her hands that were already situated at his back slid upwards to his neck and then into his hair. She couldn't tell when he did it, but she nearly jumped when she felt Soma's hand touch the curvature of her waist and tentatively play with the rim of her T-shirt. With a slightly awkward movement she shifted her hips so that his hand slightly slid under the white cloth in affirmation. His expert fingers spread on her stomach and in teasing slowness moved upward. All the while their lips kept joining together with minor pauses for breath in-between. The hands that were in tangled in his hair moved underneath his blue jacket as she tried to peel it off him. The room was getting hot. She thought she had fixed the AC, but the heat she felt right now came from within.

He pulled away from their lip session and sat up. In doing so his hand retracted from her stomach and so did his warmth. Rin elicited a whine but her face was flushed and her breathing was erratic already. He chuckled and shrugged off his blue jacket, leaving him in just his yellow button down and pants. Slowly, he took one glove off with his teeth and once that was done he took the other one off normally. Rin found it strangely arousing, even though he was only stripping off his _gloves_. She shivered how she'd feel when he took that shirt of his off. Or better yet… Her face started to match her hair. She bet Soma could see it even in the darkness of the room because he let out a low chuckle. Rin felt exposed without her normal attire. After all, she was only dressed in a thin shirt and black shorts. And yet, she wasn't uncomfortable. It was more like she was…excited. Unconsciously she licked her drying lips, causing a dark look of lust to pass through Soma's blue eyes.

He crawled over her again, but this time he wasted no time on being short and sweet. His lips immediately went to her neck, taking in her scent and placing a kiss on the skin. She took a sharp intake of breath and reflexively crane her head in the opposite direction. He growled appreciatively at the increased expanse of skin revealed to him and dotted the area with kisses. He blew a low stream of air where his lips touched and she shivered in anticipation.

"S-Soma…" she rasped out. Her fingers laced in his hair again. When she brushed against his ear he shuddered. She smiled a little as she found a sensitive area for him. Rin turned her head and nipped at his earlobe.

He paused for a few seconds before placing a low lick below her pulse before biting down. Rin gasped and the fingers in his hair closed. She tugged them slightly, causing a low grunt to escape him but he continued to bite, lick, and suck the area. It hurt, just a little, but a strange pleasure shot down her spine and towards her core. She thought she heard him whisper her name possessively, but she couldn't really tell because she murmured his name as well. A hand went back underneath her shirt and went up to grasp a breast firmly. Rin gasped once again when he massaged it with just the right amount of pressure. Had he done this before? Just when she thought it couldn't get better, his fingers expertly pinched and played with a stiff nipple. Her lips parted and a sharp gasp transformed into a quiet moan.

Rin felt him smirk against her sensitive skin. His hands released her breasts and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She took a hint and sat up as she helped him pull the white clothing over her head. She recoiled slightly at the cool air in the room and immediately tried covering herself up with her arms. It wasn't that she was self-conscious about her body like before. The predatory glint in his eyes proved that he very much enjoyed what he saw. In seeing her shiver, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged that off too, leaving both of them in only their pants (or in Rin's case, her shorts). His body wasn't too muscular. It was just enough where she could see his firm abs and the muscle in his arms. There were faint scars lining his skin where even his accelerated healing couldn't remove completely. There was a long line from his ribs to his waist. There was also a small rough circle on his bicep as if he was stabbed or shot. He may have called himself a monster before, but all she saw was…wow.

"Like what you see?" he teased in a husky voice, in which Rin blushed and slowly nodded. She missed his small smile for once because she brought her gaze down to her legs which were conveniently trapped between his. "I think it's my turn now to take a look at you." Rin's eyes shot up to meet his mischievous ones, but she thinned her lips and slowly parted her arms that were covering her chest. She wasn't as 'gifted' as Sakuya or Alisa, but at the very least she didn't look like a kid!

Soma didn't say anything for a while, which caused her to stammer out, "W-Well?"

"…They're bigger than I thought they'd—" Rin cut him off by hitting him in the face with her pillow. They both knew full well that he could have dodged it with ease, so this (dare she say) playful side of the buster blader was a pleasant surprise for her.

"Jerk," She hissed. Soma suddenly ducked under the pillow and leaned into her. Their chests touched and she became increasingly aware of the heat seeping into her body and another beating heart pounding just as hard as hers, if not harder. His arms wrapped around her and she had to do the same with him in order to keep balance on the bed. Rin blinked at the sudden switch in behavior and she tentatively rubbed small circles into his back. "Hey, you okay?"

"Damn it…" he cursed and held her tighter. He turned his head just enough that she could feel his lips against her skin again. He inhaled her scent for a bit before relaxing just a bit. "I don't want to hand you over to those bastards…"

Rin smiled and gently pulled away slightly only to cup his face in her hands. "It's alright. I'll come back to you. I promise."

He took her hands away from his face but kept them in his grip. "Promise, huh…"

The redhead nodded as she fought the tears at the edges of her vision. "So until the time we have to part comes, please…" She leaned forward so that their foreheads pressed together. "Stay with me."

He took no other cue and leaned in again. The two of them fell back onto the bed once more. Their bodies pressed against each other and she could feel his hard length pressing against her through his pants. They broke their lip lock only to fumble with the remainder of their clothes. Soma undid his belts and zipper while Rin quickly shed her sleep shorts. Although she was completely bare now, the shiver through the room did not affect her. In fact, it felt like it had warmed up. She looked down to observe him and felt her heartbeat pick up. Was that…going to fit?

Soma smirked and leaned down for another kiss. "We'll manage," He mumbled against her lips and she did anything but disagree. She wasn't afraid of the possible pain. Instead, she looked forward to what comes after it.

While her hands traced patterns on his back and hair, his hand trailed down from her hip and down her stomach. Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers brush against the hair she had down below. Almost hesitantly, his fingers reached even further down and rubbed against the inexplicable wetness between her folds. Rin moaned and the hands in his hair slightly tugged again at the locks there when he began circling a bundle of nerves. Soma did this agonizingly slowly, spreading the moisture in tantalizing circles.

The redhead whimpered and lightly bucked her hips. The motion caused just the tip of his finger to enter her core and she gasped from the sensation. As soon as it left, she whined again and bucked. This time, Soma didn't allow his finger to slip. "Somaaaaa…" She whined and gripped the hand that was down below. Rin tried pulling it down further to her entrance, but he simply chuckled and resisted easily. He simply continued his slow circles around her clit and occasionally her opening, sending wild sensations throughout her body. "You fucking tease…"

"That's a new one," he voiced in a low, husky voice. Rin bucked again and, to her minor satisfaction, the tip of his finger entered again. "Let's see if we can change that…" All of a sudden his finger thrust into her and she let out a small cry. It didn't hurt at all. Instead, the feeling building in the pit of her stomach grew. It increased tenfold when he began to curl his finger inside as she lightly bit his shoulder to muffle another scream. He growled and pulled out for a second before plunging an additional finger in and repeating the action. Her body tensed up and shivered from the pleasure.

"Fuck, Soma…!" she whimpered. Her hands grasped his hair and tugged slightly. So good… Her eyes opened momentarily and her lips parted in a silent moan. A third finger joined in and, although he didn't curl his fingers this time, the stretch caused a mix of discomfort and pleasure. Soma kissed her hard on the mouth and she reciprocated wholeheartedly. When his thumb started circling her clit while he continued thrusting into her with his fingers she nearly lost it. The pressure that built up was about to spill over.

"Come on…" He purred in her ear and she felt her nails digging into his back. Her legs tensed up and she fought not to close her legs around him. Rin felt like she was teetering at the edge of a cliff, but she was actually anticipating the jump. She knew he'd be there to catch her. When she felt him bite into her neck again she found herself completely falling. Her voice was drowned out by another kiss while she rode out the waves of euphoria through her body. While doing so, Soma didn't stop completely. His fingers may have pulled out, but he still kept stimulating her clit to enhance and prolong her orgasm. Rin's body trembled as it anticipated yet another orgasm from the constant stimulation, but shook her head quickly.

While gasping from that experience, she looked at him through almost teary eyes and spoke. "Mmph… Please…"

The buster blader slowed down his pace and pulled his fingers out slowly. He kissed her forehead and there was a minor paused before she felt something larger than his fingers press against her entrance. Rin shivered in delight and anticipation. They locked gazes. Brown with blue.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Rin smiled. He actually responded with a tender smile of his own before glancing down briefly. He took the head of his length and moved it around her entrance to spread the moisture before pushing in slightly. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing again, in which he slowly continued to push in. The stretch was uncomfortable, although not unbearable. More than that, she was increasingly aware of the heat entering her body. When he was halfway he slowly pulled out just so the tip stayed in. They gave each other a wordless nod before he quickly sheathed himself inside her. They both moaned, Rin more so, at becoming one. Her tight walls embraced him as he fought not to get to ahead of himself before she was comfortable. He felt a lot bigger inside than what she saw, but she wasn't complaining. The stretching hurt now, but not enough that would bring tears to her eyes. She nodded to him and he pulled out before thrusting in again, in which she lifted her hips at just the right time that made him grunt.

"Fuck," Soma groaned and she took this opportunity to nip at his ear again. "You're so tight…" His pace picked up and she found herself having to anchor herself to him. Her legs unconsciously locked behind him and she threw her arms around him. After a little bit, he suddenly grabbed her and rolled so that she was on top and he was lying down on her bed. Her scent invaded his nostrils again, causing a sense of comfort and intimacy to roll over him. A heavy blush invaded her cheeks. Although she had been lost in ecstasy before, this new position brought her back to the present.

"S-Soma…" she whimpered. He felt a lot bigger in this position. His hardness was still sheathed within her and she felt it touching even further into her core. Hesitantly, she pushed off of her knees and slowly settled herself back down. Soma fought not to buck up with his hips as she got used to this new position. Her face turned into a small grimace as twinges of pain assaulted her most sensitive of places. At the same time, her lips parted into a moan when she felt more delicious friction inside her. "Shit…"

The hands settled on her waist made comforting circles. She smiled and raised herself up again. On the way back down, Soma pushed up with his hips, causing a throaty moan to escape her again. Although the pain persisted, the pleasure outweighed it. And then when he hit that one spot.

"Oh god right there!" she cried out as she leaned forward. Soma took this chance to lean his head forward and take one nipple in his mouth. While his tongue worked magic, his hard cock continued to piston in and out—hitting that spot that sent shivers up and down her spine. Rin continued to whisper hot curses through his ear. Soma didn't think cursing could ever sound so erotic until he heard it from her and groaned. The hands at her hips held on even harder as he brought her down onto him while he continued to pump into her even harder. Her walls were pulsing and clenching down around him and he found it hard to hold back much longer if this kept up.

"Rin…" he grunted as a warning. Her eyes were still closed and her swollen lips were parted breathlessly.

"Keep going," she gasped and seemed to slam down harder onto his throbbing length. "Don't you dare fucking stop, Soma." His eyes shut tightly as his pace picked up even more until stars exploded in his vision. Rin pressed her face into the junction of his neck and shoulder to muffle another scream as his hot essence poured into her and mixed with hers. Their bodies were covered in sweat as they lay panting on the sheets. Regardless, Rin was perfectly content collapsed on the platinum blonde buster blader. Reluctantly, he pulled out and the uncomfortable feeling of his absence and the dripping of their fluids washed over her. Rin made a face and grabbed a tissue from her desk before started cleaning up the mess despite being worn and tired. Soma chuckled and pulled her back to his chest before pulling the covers over them. She pouted but resigned as she nestled her head onto his chest as she heard the comforting beat of his heart. His arms wrapped around her waist and she couldn't help but feel…normal for once. There were no such things as Aragami. There were no such things as God Eaters.

So this…was love?

Rin giggled a little. Soma raised a brow at the sound. "What?"

"I didn't peg you as a cuddler."

"I didn't peg you as a screamer—ouch!" he winced when she pinched his arm hard. Soma shook his head but brought her closer. "You're a real handful."

"You don't seem to mind it too much." She grinned and allowed her hands to made slow shapes on his chest with a lazy finger. A circle. A star. A heart. "Soma?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." There was a long pause. The entire time, Rin felt the heart on her sleeve was about to be torn off. No, he wouldn't do that. Not after everything they've been through, even before tonight. Just then, his hold on her loosened just enough for him to kiss her forehead and then lean down to capture her lips. His hand cupped her cheek tenderly and it wasn't until he moved his thumb that she noticed that she was crying. "I love you, Soma." She repeated with a hiccup. He brought her close into his chest and held her tightly. Her trembling seemed to cease for a bit, but the tears would not stop. Her feelings, now overflowing after more than a year of holding back, spilled out from her cheeks and fell onto his chest with abandon.

"I love you too, Rin…" With those words, the lonely girl forgotten in the snow saw bursts of color enter her vision. The ice and cold melted, making way for Spring with those words. With just that the fear of her reassignment, of leaving everyone behind and going on alone, disappeared for a moment and she felt completely and utterly human again. In that room, two hearts lay there together as they both wished for their time together to continue into tomorrow, and at the same time for morning to never come.

* * *

**Important note: **As for Rin not having the typical reaction to having sex for the first time (i.e. bleeding), I planned it so that she tore her hymen while doing rigorous exercise (It happens to some girls) because of her job as a God Eater. Hence, there was no blood and not too much pain other than stretching.

**A/N**: IT'S COMPLETE! Too bad at the time I finished this, the internet went down, haha. So, looks like you guys had to wait just a bit longer before reading this little number. I still have no idea how I managed to write this up and FINISH IT without feeling horrible about it. Believe me, I've tried writing lemons long before this and this is the only one I finished and polished up enough to even think about uploading. I apologize if I made Soma a bit off. But personally I think this is how he would be when all his walls are down; especially during an act like making love. And the cuddler part is because I know all us girls wouldn't mind cuddling up post-sex with Soma, XD

OH! Because of the guidelines, I also posted this on tumblr in case it gets deleted. Just look up manaxsavior . tumblr . com if it disappears from fanfiction

And for those that wanted a bit more…here's a _tiny_ crumb for you.

**Deleted scene:**

Soma shook his head but brought her closer. "Until we part…huh."

The redhead raised a brow as she looked up at his thoughtful expression. "What?"

"I think I can go a few more rounds. How about you, leader?" he said with a challenge in his voice. Rin smirked and rolled so that she was saddled on top of him again.

"Shower after this one?"

The buster blader carried a feral grin before the covers were thrown off the bed as he dragged her down with him.


End file.
